New Girl In The City
by CrazyShristitwiheart
Summary: Crush. love. lust. New girl in the city- Bella faces it all with green eyed Edward. Read And Review. First Fanfic.
1. First Sight

"Miss.. i need to see your passport" "Huh? What?" i scrambled.  
>"I said i need to see your passport"<br>Huh? oh.. right. passport. Guess i was soo lost in my stupor that i failed to notice that i had landed.. and i had gone forward to checking out of the airport.  
>yeah i know nobody forgets these things, but still. i guess i'm a bit different from others.<br>"Hello.. madam?" The airport official said once again, and i'm sure he might be thinking i'm nuts.  
>he is not wrong.. anyway..<br>"Oh right.. i'm so sorry.. i was just..thinking something else.." i said awkwardly, blushing a scarlet colour due to my embarassment.  
>"Here.. take it.." i handed him over the passport,Not giving him a chance to speak.<br>the airport official checked the passport, i went over to the customs.. but while rounding over the corner towards the exit, i caught the official smirking.  
>Absentmindedly, my gaze went to my passport, and i groaned. no wonder he found it funny. my photo in the passport was the epitome of ugly.. everything From dark circles, to swollen lips.. to half closed eyes to bad hairstyle.<br>seriously, it was one of my worst nightmares.  
>shuddering and exiting, i called out for a TAXI.<br>"taxi!" i yelled.  
>Almost immediately, a cab wound up near me.. i was about to say something to the cabbie, when my eyes caught sight of a person who was trying to do the same thing. I gasped, wanting to pinch myself to see if it was not a dream. the man was Like a greek god. i'd never seen anything like him. he had a carefully disarrayed bronze coloured hair-that were aching to be touched, chiseled jaw.. a light scrubble, greek god body.<br>but the thing that pulled my utmost attention, stopped all my thought processes was his eyes. his Emerald green eyes. they looked so clear, and sparkled. he had a bit of golden flutter along with the green.. the colour was so pretty, it made me want to swoon.  
>And then, smooth as velvet, and sexy as hell, he spoke in a low voice.. "You go ahead, miss... i'll.. get another one for myself"<br>What? why was he leaving so soon? oh right. he wanted to hail a cab, not talk to a stupid girl. he looked sexy, in his dress pants and blue shirt.. like he had some important work to attend to.. unable to stop myself, i called out, "Hey mister.. i think you should take this one.. you look like you are in a more firm need of the cab right this second"  
>he turned.. staring at me.. "Ah well.. that is so kind of you.. but are you sure you don't mind?" He smiled, and surprisingly, his grin was lopsided, sort of was.. err.. dazzling.<br>Think bella.. say something to pretty man.. "I err.. umm.. yeah sure! go ahead"  
>he smiled wider, and i had to blink, because seriously, he was too beautiful for his own good. " well thanks miss...?"<br>"Isabella Swan" i said and smiled, a timid, small smile.  
>"Right. thanks miss swan" he flashed his teeth.<br>i was dying to know his name. i wanted to know him. "You're welcome mister...?" i trailed off, just like he did.  
>"mister edward cullen." he smiled, and woah! umm.. he winked.<br>"well better go mr. cullen.. the cab won't wait for long!" i exclaimed.  
>"oh right... bye, isabella"<br>"Bye.. edward." i mumbled softly, mostly to myself.  
>he said somthing to the cabbie, waved at me, and then drove away.<br>sigh. beautiful-hot-bod gone, now i seriously need a cab.  
>i called for several cabs, but they sped off, ignoring me.<br>i Groaned. Welcome to the new city!  
>but.. in some ways, edward seemed like a good welcome-person.. i felt good, despite being upset.<br> 


	2. New Place, New World

2. New place, new world.

Attraction's Random and it's fickle. I mean, we can't help who we're attracted to. if we could, we'd make smarter choices, using our heads and not our hearts.  
>My attraction to a total stranger was so strange, that it barely made sense.<br>His smile, his brooding good looks the twinkle in his goddamn pretty eyes.  
>It was all so much more than I had expected.<br>When the job offer for the WEEKLY HAROLD had come to me, i was happy. Not everybody gets their dream jobs, when they are only 23 years old.  
>Everything was fine, until I came to know I had to leave Florida. My hometown, my best friend, my memories. My people, the sun. It all took its toll on me. Choosing Love over profession was not my area of expertise. As strange it may sound, I would have left the job, if any of my friends had asked me to stay back, I would have, but they did not ask me. They wanted me to move forward, be successful.<br>Angela, my best friend, tried very hard to show that she was happy. At the airport, she avoided my eyes, sniffing slightly.  
>"Ang... Please don't cry baby", I said, sobbing quietly myself.<br>"No no Bell... I m not... You go sweetie. You ll be late. Take care... Call me once you reach," With that, she turned and walked away.  
>Then I spent half my flight crying, and half my flight with fear of a new city.<br>I should probably feel sad, lonely, for my friends. But instead, i was thinking about him. Edward Cullen.  
>Told you... It s irrational.<br>I seriously need to have a shower. And think about something else.  
>I hated this new stranger for having such an effect on me. I mean I was so flustered, and he must be doing his work smoothly. Life is so unfair.<br>Hell. I should be obsessing on Robert Pattinson. Not Edward Cullen.  
>Wanting to distract myself, I decided to call Angela, to inform that I had safely reached my destination. After several rings unanswered, the call went straight to her voicemail. I left my message, and then simply looked outside the window, loathing the wet, rainy view.<p>

"Ma'am. Your destination. $25 fare," the cabbie said.  
>I quickly paid him the money from my Hello Kitty wallet, a gift from Angela on the friendships day.<br>I looked up, hoping to see a Victorian mansion, but instead saw a humble cute house.  
>Hmm. not bad at all.<br>I fished my purse for the keys of my new House, which i was sharing with some Mary Alice Brandon. She had couriered me the keys a week before, stating that she usually went to her family house on Saturdays.  
>I opened the gate to the house, to see a beautifully furnished place. Nice, chic wallpaper on the wall, a cute white coffee table and Purple comforter. The walls had the pictures of a short, cute, pretty pixie faced girl. Must be the girl Alice.<br>I walked in, immediately moving towards the door which read "Bella" In a stylish Font. i seriously need to thank the girl. I have a feeling that we'll get along very well.  
>I opened the gate, and saw a very cute bedroom. It had pale white walls, which had mauve floral prints. Very girly. It had a wardrobe, a mauve comforter, an armchair, and a decorated mirror-it had golden stars (YAY) and a queen sized bed.<br>The room looked better than the one I had back in Florida.  
>The window was Victorian, strangely. I opened the courier box, which the moving guys had brought, and took out my little cactus plant, and placed it on the window sill, so that even when it is raining, i would be reminded of the sun in Florida.<br>I decided to have a shower, coffee, a little nap and then room decoration. I searched the corridor and ultimately came across a large bathroom, which we both were to share. I entered the bathroom with my bag of toiletries , stripped and stood under the shower. Wow, it was posh. It had multiple shower heads.

After a long shower, Coffee from the sunny little kitchen, a nap on the comfy queen sized bed, and a dream about Edward Cullen kissing me, I woke up refreshed.  
>Opening the boxes, I started placing my random, plain clothes in the wardrobe. My cherry chap stick, my mascara, my perfume went on the star-studded dresser.<br>I took out my photos, my memories. I placed the photo of Angela and me, on the beach, on the bedside table, by the lamp.  
>My picture with my dad, fishing with my 8 year old self was neatly framed and hooked on the wall. A family photo of mum dad and me, when I was 20, was framed similarly, and placed on the wall.<br>I took out my, strawberry scented room freshener, and sprayed it all over, so that this room smelled exactly like the one back home.  
>By the time I had finished settling in my new bedroom, it was almost 8, and my stomach growled loudly, announcing that it was hungry.<br>I fished around the kitchen, opening drawers, until I found all the ingredients for a cheese omlette. Yeah I knew it was night, but I was dang hungry, and wanted to have something that consumed less time to be cooked.  
>The Sound of the lock being turned surprised me, and I Jumped up in shock.<br>I quickly, turned, to see Mary Alice standing there.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," She said.<br>I nodded. "No no it s alright. Come on inside" I said politely.  
>"Mhmm... This Smells good" she said, plopping down on the kitchen stool.<br>Thanks. Want some? I said "Are you kidding me? I just came from my mum's place. She stuffed me little tummy here", she said pointing to her tummy, and giggled.  
>I Giggled. "Yeah... Mom s are like that only"<br>"So... Did you like the room? I didn't know what you'd like, yet I decorated it because I found the wallpaper pretty... I mean you can totally change it if you want... It s not like it s my room or something... she blabbered, breathless.  
>"Jeesh Alice! Take a breath girl! Of course I love it! It was very thoughtful of you to choose a wallpaper for me.. I mean I never asked for it", I said.<br>"Really? she said, looking at me, from her big baby blue eyes.  
>"Yes. Really.", I smiled at her. She came over and hugged me tightly saying, "I'm so glad you're my roomie, Bella"<br>I hugged back, despite being a no-hug-person.  
>I ate; we talked, gossiped, giggled, and then retired to bed.<br>The place was beautiful, the girl had a warm heart, and I was happy.  
>I fell asleep, and slept a quiet, dreamless sleep, obviously satisfied.<br>A new job awaited me tomorrow.  
> <p>


	3. Perfumed, Pretty Man

3. Perfumed, Pretty Man.  
>How can I decide what's right?<br>When you're clouding up my mind?  
>~decode (paramore)<br>Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. I'll be working here as the sub-editor in the newspaper.  
>Whoosh. I had been practicing my first interaction with my new work-people since the morning. I was a bundle of nerves. I wanted to come across as the bold, intelligent, confident Isabella and not the shy, mousey, timid Bella.<br>Alice had insisted that my clothes were too plain, and a bit informal for work. I let her dress me, because Alice was an obsessive fashionista.  
>So after a breakfast of bacon and coffee, I was dressed in black A-line skirt, and a burgundy blouse. I looked sexy, I must say.<br>Ooh, and the heels I wore, totally were priceless. I mean, even Paris Hilton would beg to have those heels from me.  
>Alice dropped me to the red brick building, which read "THE WEEKLY HAROLD". Thanking Alice, I entered the office, feeling rather like Alice from Alice in wonderland myself. It was looking like an adventure waiting to happen.<br>Skirt? check. Blouse? Check. Blackberry? Check. Confidence? Uncheck. Fear? Check. Fake smile? Check. Sarcasm? Not sure.  
>Taking a deep breath, I entered the Office.<br>The receptionist looked at me and smiled a big, fake grin. "Hello. I'm Isabella swan. I m supposed to start my work here today", I said. Wow, that came across good. No stuttering, no gasping. Straight to the point. I Fist pumped in victory in my head.  
>Another fake smile. "Ahh. Yes Miss swan, I'm Jessica. And ma'am your office is on the 3rd floor, 4th door to the left. It must be having your name on the door. ", She said, shaking hands with me. Wow. Whoever this Jessica was, she was obviously good at her job.<br>I walked away, but then turned and went back to her. "Can you please tell me where i will find Mr. Mike Newton? I was supposed to be meeting him first thing in the morning", I said, coolly, surprising myself once again.  
>Jessica had an evil glint in her life, and spoke in a hard voice. "He's the one in the 2nd door to the right in the 3rd floor"<br>Huh. Why such a change? I let it go. "Oh and Jessica? I turned once again. She looked up at me with annoyance. "Call me Bella. I said, and walked away, oozing confidence, looking damn hot professional. I was happy with myself. But then I remembered that the day had not yet ended and that wiped the smile out of my face.  
>I boarded the lift to the 3rd floor. I was so deep in thought that I had failed to notice that someone else was in the lift with me. I t was only after I smelled a Deep, musky, manly scent that I became aware of my surroundings. I turned slightly, discretely, because i did not want to be caught spying on this wonderfully smelling person. I took a sharp breath in shock. It was HIM. It was Edward Cullen. Without thinking, I blubbered out, "What? Edward? I said, shocked. I realized that I had called him by his first name. "Oh I'm sorry. I meant Mr. Cullen", I said, blushing, because I messed up.<br>He smiled a big smile, obviously happy to see me. i was thrilled. "Isabella?" he asked. Who else? i wanted to say.  
>"Yes. Isabella. But you can call me Bella. i mean, everybody calls me that. ", i said, carefully keeping my eyes down. i did not want to mess up once again.<br>"Well then. Hello Bella. And please, call me Edward. ", he said, offering a friendly smile.  
>"Hello Edward", I said shyly.<br>"So what brings you here?" he said.  
>"Work, ofcouse. Do you work at the weekly Harold too?" I said, praying to god that it becomes true.<br>"Uhh. No. I m the director at the Cullen Enterprise. Dad's company", he said, winked and flashed a big smile from his kissable mouth.  
>At that i had to laugh. "Well, you're incredibly lucky Edward. Not everybody is a Director", the light indicated, the door opened to the 3rd floor. Damn. "Umm... Edward, it was nice talking to you. But I m on the 3rd floor. I'll talk to you later. I said and hurried off, afraid that the door might close.<br>"Bye, Bella! Later. ", he called out loudly after me, causing several heads to turn.  
>I blushed, and turned to the Mike Newton s room, who was my boss here.<br>I knocked. "Come in", a girly voice called me in. I entered to see a cute, baby faced man, having blonde hair. He was cute, but strangely unattractive. I noticed he was taking in my whole appearance, from head to toe. Sheesh, pervert.  
>I crossed my arms, on instinct. At that, he looked up to meet my eyes, and smiled a cocky grin. "You must be the lovely Isabella Swan", he said.<br>"Ahh yes. I m Isabella. Newly appointed sub editor. ", I said, miffed that he was still looking at my body. "Ahem... Mr. Newton?" I said, rudely, because seriously, this man was pissing me off. He looked embarrassed to be caught looking. "Miss Swan, your files for the next week issue are in your cabin. I ll send some others shortly. in case you have any problem, I m always there for you", he said, and smiled cockily.  
>Grr. Of course, you're always there.<p>Utterly exhausted by the end of the day, I went towards the lift, hoping for a restful, dreamless night.<br>I still didn't have my own car, and I didn't want to disturb Alice every time. I hated this part. Hailing cabs. None of the cabs wound up near me. It was so rude. Already, I had tried stopping 6 cabs. I was a patient woman, but I request people not to test my patience. Otherwise, I ll start crying. Yes. Not anything else. CRYING. My only weapon.  
>I was on the verge of tears, fighting them in, when a slight touch on my shoulder, made me jump. Don t judge me, I have silly reflex actions. "Isabella?" the quiet, musical voice asked. I knew whose voice it was.<br>"Yes, Edward?" I said, my voice shook, with the frustration.  
>"Do you need a Lift? I can certainly drop you home", he offered, and smiled sweetly.<br>Aww. "No No Edward! I'll take a cab... ", I said.  
>"No Bella. I think the chances of getting a cab at this hour are slim. I d much rather you come with me to my car, so that I can drop you home. ", He insisted.<br>"If you say so..." I said, timidly.  
>Edward and I talked about different things on the way home. I tried keeping the questions focused on him, because my life was not interesting enough to listen. I learnt a lot about Edward s family. His elder brother Emmett was the Chief executive of the company. He said that he hated golf, but from his athletic personality, i deduced that he must be well off in some other sport.<br>Edward asked me about my dad, mom and education, finally shifting his attention to my job. I don't why, but I told him about mike Newton. Seriously, I would rip that guy's head off, if he would stare at me like that the next time. Hmph. He laughed, saying my fury was kitten-ish, and then too soon, we reached my home.  
>Edward gave me a polite kiss on the cheek. But even that the innocent gesture sent my heart hammering, and made my eyes dreamy.<br>"Bye Bella..." he said, once I got out of the car.  
>"Bye Edward", I said I turned away, walking towards the door, when he called me back. He rolled down the dark, tinted windows of his Aston Martin Vanquish; I leaned in, and realized that I my face was less than 6 inches from his. My heart beat sped. He leaned in even more, and said,<br>"Sleep Well." he said, and drove away, once I managed to get my head out from the car.  
>Woah. It took some time for my mind to function properly, but when it did, i couldn't stop myself from smiling like a Cheshire cat.<br>Home was home. I skipped dinner, too exhausted to cook anything, took my shoes off, and fell asleep in my work clothes.  
>That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. <p>


End file.
